


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [36]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 12, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, I really need to branch out more, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), tears for fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to try my hand at different genres of writing. Lol

"We're not going to live forever Finan," Uhtred was right of course, no one lives forever. Even the stories of the heathen gods had them dying. That wasn't his point though, he knew that they weren't going to live forever that didn't mean he wanted to die right now. Not for dumb reasons anyhow. 

"I just don't want to die by lynching because you can't keep your hands to yourself." Finan didn't miss the look that passed over his lords face and he sighed. It was not his intention to upset him.  
"I am sorry, I just want you and Sihtric to be around for as long as we can be together, in this life." He sat close enough to Uhtred that their shoulders touched. Uhtred didn't say anything further, just waved Sihtric over to the table once he'd made it to the alehouse. He understood where Uhtred was coming from he did as wanted it as well, but now was not the time for it. The three would have their chance. A time when they would rule.


End file.
